


Pie and Kisses

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses and apple pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cycle 4 Round 1 Bonus Challenge for thegameison_sh going on at LiveJournal. The challenge being "Herald in the Autumn"
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

"What's that I smell?" Molly asked as she walked into her flat to the smells of something baking. She had come home just wanting a quiet night in to find Greg Lestrade in her kitchen, dish-towel tucked into his pants as she had no apron. Then she started to giggle to herself at the thought of Detective Inspector Lestrade in an apron, and nothing else.

"What are you smirking at?" He said, leaning against the counter. "Keep it up and no pie for you."

"Pie? You baked me a pie?"

"From my Nana's recipe, so you had better eat."

"Yes sir!" She joked. "What's the occasion?" As she took off her coat.

"Autumn. It's a good time for apples." He leaned forward and kissed her when she got her coat half off. "That and Mrs. Hudson sent me a bunch I had no clue what to do with." He went over to the oven, turned it off and took out the pie to cool. "When I was a kid this time of year meant helping my Dad rake up all the leaves."

"When I was little I used to jump in leaf piles until my mother yelled at me." Molly grinned with the memory.

"That reminds me. Close your eyes."

She looked confused, yet did it anyway. She heard the crackling of a paper bag and when she opened her eyes she saw Greg had dumped a bag of felt leaves over her head. She laughed as she got one out of the tangle of her hair.

"Not the real thing, but I thought you'd get a laugh."

"The best." She said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You need to smile more."

"I always do with you."

"Then maybe I should give you another reason to smile..."


End file.
